gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 June 2016
00:13:09 -!- FootBot has joined Special:Chat 00:13:11 !on 00:13:11 Flash of Memory: External Commands is now enabled 00:13:12 !seenon 00:13:13 Flash of Memory: !seen enabled 00:13:14 !tellon 00:13:14 Flash of Memory: !tell is now enabled 00:13:27 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 00:13:27 Why do people think I am her?! 00:13:31 ^ 00:13:34 There :3 00:14:02 becasue your name is NOTLILLY and you just stormed off 00:14:02 I don't even know FNAFCHICK! 00:14:04 and I was trying the ^ character, not agreeing with the comment 00:14:11 -!- Khanya 21 has joined Special:Chat 00:14:21 HAI 00:14:42 Well...every one....I AM NOT HER! 00:14:54 The school's taking away everyone's iPads tomarrow. I'm sorry if I can't chat for a while. �� But I can chat for this short while. So let's make it count! 00:14:55 Warning for lying 00:15:07 Kolbie pm 00:15:10 Bye. I need to go to sleep. 00:15:13 you can chat on mobile?! 00:15:17 Yeah 00:15:19 I am not lying.... 00:15:20 how 00:15:22 o-o 00:15:31 You guys are mean...... 00:15:34 I've been doing it for the past 5 months 00:15:41 NotLillly 00:15:51 alos 00:15:53 NOTLIlly 00:15:56 I can do an IP check 00:16:00 Wait, let's ask Pacifbot a question! 00:16:02 how you know who FNAFCHICK is 00:16:10 i only said FNAF 00:16:19 Please calm down. It will help you. @ NOTLILLY11 00:16:20 Cause Steveidot told me..... 00:16:26 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:16:32 stop the jig 00:16:50 What is JIG? 00:16:52 Vapourwave 00:17:12 -!- LadyGravity129 has left Special:Chat 00:17:13 -!- LadyGravity129 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:13 idk 00:17:17 just know it means stop lying 00:17:27 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:37 That NOTLILLY11 is a spy! 00:17:37 I'm not lying meanie..... 00:17:51 she has captured the control point! 00:17:57 Lilly stop acting like a little kid 00:18:02 Hello Meowmix2258 00:18:09 Please stop. You are not being nice. Please be kind. @ NOTLILLY11 00:18:25 I'm lost 00:18:28 /announce Everyone chill a little please 00:18:30 so am i ^ 00:18:35 You fail! Booooo... 00:18:36 Meow 00:18:47 ducks can meow 00:18:47 NOTLILLLy is FNAF or Bubblegumcutie 00:18:52 Stop being immature plz @ NOTLILLY2 00:18:54 I am not doing any thing....they are acussing me of being FNAFCHICK..... 00:19:07 i have proof 00:19:14 Hmm 00:19:16 Show us 00:19:19 :I 00:19:22 NOTLILLY11 00:19:22 I meen she did!!!! 00:19:22 Heh.....woops.... 00:19:22 7:10 00:19:22 Stevidot 00:19:22 I know that's u FNAFCHICK 00:19:36 Why not just log off and calm down. It will help you. @ NOTLILLY11 00:19:42 :c 00:19:50 you know Lilly if you just tell the truth 00:19:51 Okay TBP 00:19:54 I'm so lost 00:19:57 it be better 00:20:01 Meow 00:20:05 Lilly got mad at you 00:20:09 I just wish to help you. @ @ NOTLILLY11 00:20:09 Yeah 00:20:11 and she deleted her account 00:20:15 and made this account 00:20:20 :0 00:20:24 -!- NOTLILLY11 has joined Special:Chat 00:20:25 shocking lore 00:20:26 and she has been being mean and lying 00:20:42 How am I being mean? 00:20:46 Pacifbot just pmed me! 00:20:54 you lied to me to get something from yme 00:21:12 Yea 00:21:15 No I did not, FNAFCHICK did.... 00:21:18 You might want to give yourself sometime away from Wikia. I have a feeling it will not go well. @ NOTLILLY11 00:21:26 Miss Lillian please calm down 00:21:41 Lilly this will get you banned for acint like someone else 00:21:57 I gotta go soon 00:22:00 It will help if you calm, you do not wish to be banned or blocked. @ NOTLILLY11 00:22:08 Why? I am not acting like anyone......... 00:22:13 Okay. @ Meowmixw2258 00:22:25 parupo 00:22:26 :I 00:22:31 why do I even try FNAF 00:22:44 You was a little rude and mean before. @ NOTLILLY11 00:22:46 you injured my trsut in you 00:23:04 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:23:06 You would not put your username as NOTLILlY if you weren't Lilly Miss Lillian 00:23:06 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:23:36 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 00:23:40 * LadyGravity129 just stares at the screen. She is confused 00:23:43 Hi Katy 00:23:43 Hey Katy (Grouphug) 00:23:45 heeyyy 00:23:47 (wave) 00:23:52 Hi Katy 00:23:56 Sup katy o/ 00:24:03 so am i @LadyHravity 00:24:05 anwyasy 00:24:07 *gravity 00:24:08 I am goign to play some mc 00:24:09 =-= 00:24:11 My name is Lilly.....I am 15 and......you guys are confused...so can we just talk about GF? 00:24:12 Why are you confused? @ LadyGravity129 00:24:23 Nevermind @BurningPrincess 00:24:30 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cU8HrO7XuiE Relax with this "music" 00:24:43 Can I help you? @ LadyGravity129 00:24:49 No it's fine 00:24:51 Did I miss something here?... 00:24:53 Thanks Buttatron.... 00:25:00 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:25:02 Okay. As you wish. @ LadyGravity129 00:25:31 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:25:44 Who is your favorite GF character? 00:25:48 Wendy 00:25:52 Mine is Mabel! 00:25:55 I don't know if I was supposed to read Chapter 17 of To Kill a Mockingbird tonight or tomorrow -_- 00:26:01 Dipper 00:26:15 Same @Meowmix 00:26:20 I do not watch Gravity Falls. @ NOTLILLY11 00:26:26 O_O 00:26:27 Obviously the suicide aliens! 00:26:35 Mine is everybody 00:26:37 XD 00:26:44 Lol 00:26:58 @THEBURNINGPRINCESS Then why you here?! 00:27:13 Little Dipper for life! 00:27:15 But I do love Dipper, Mabel, Bll, Waddles, Stan, Wendy, Soos.... Ok yeah... 00:27:15 Remember? They swallowed those green things and had heart attacks? 00:27:24 yup 00:27:43 There was a link in a diffident chat, I was invited by that linking being there. 00:27:46 Jeez need to go 00:27:55 Bye. @ Meowmixw2258 00:28:03 Tablet is dying 00:28:03 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:28:11 Okay. 00:28:16 Ok 00:28:17 Byee guys 00:28:22 Bye Meowmix 00:28:31 -!- Buttatron has joined Special:Chat 00:29:24 Bye Bella 00:29:31 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:29:38 bye 00:29:38 bella 00:29:40 I gotta go on a life's journey, called life. Goodbye, for now... I do not know when I shall return, but I promise it will be great. I love you all. -Evan 00:29:58 !seen theunown 00:29:58 Madialiano: I haven't seen theunown 00:30:08 Okay good lol 00:30:22 Bye. @ Buttatron 00:30:33 -!- Buttatron has left Special:Chat 00:30:46 -!- Peacexfreedom has joined Special:Chat 00:30:51 Valk 00:30:51 can you hop on skype for a min? 00:30:59 Hey Peace (wave) 00:31:03 Hi Katy 00:31:04 Hello, xfreedom. 00:31:27 Sure @Peace 00:31:29 Hi person!! 00:31:40 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:31:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:31:43 Cool, thnx @Valk 00:31:43 Hi NotLilly11 00:31:43 00:31:43 Gtg guys. Ttyl 00:31:48 Hi Peace 00:32:06 See ya Peace (grouphug) 00:32:06 Bye, nice to see you. @ Peacexfreedom 00:32:12 Bye Peace 00:32:13 Hi Peace 00:32:13 -!- Peacexfreedom has left Special:Chat 00:33:48 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:33:52 https://newdog14writes.tumblr.com/post/141718775267/writing-problems Warning: Swears. 00:33:54 Random thing that has been bothering me today: My right shoulder hurts. :/ 00:34:01 Also, ah, the life of being a writer lol 00:34:44 Lol 00:34:49 Ugh...Sandgars rude to me..... 00:34:59 How? 00:35:00 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:35:01 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:01 He's not trying to be 00:35:56 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:57 Katy have u heard my Ruby impression? 00:36:52 -!- NOTLILLY11 has joined Special:Chat 00:37:21 No, let me see it 00:37:33 -!- NOTLILLY11 has left Special:Chat 00:37:57 https://clyp.it/my4ykqwm 00:38:03 * KatyPines is doing more digital Lions drawings (From my sketch I did the other day) 00:38:23 Lol Stevi XD (y) 00:38:38 I want to hear more 00:39:02 Thx ^-^ 00:39:15 Another Ruby one? 00:40:04 That impression is amazing @Stevidot 00:40:17 Thx :D 00:40:48 :3 00:40:56 sure 00:40:59 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has left Special:Chat 00:41:14 Sorry if I don't reply right away, working on mah Leions XD 00:41:25 https://clyp.it/wbztrdvf 00:41:26 -!- Themaster3829 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:29 It's alright 00:41:30 hey 00:41:36 im back 00:41:40 Wb 00:41:46 Wb 00:41:49 im watching lab rats 00:41:52 Cool 00:42:01 thanks kolbie and Katy 00:42:02 Which series? 00:42:05 Nice 00:42:09 I like the original the best 00:42:09 Season 4 00:42:10 Welcome back Themaster 00:42:11 ah 00:42:22 np bob :P 00:42:29 or Lab Rats: Bionic Island 00:42:41 Brb 00:42:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:42:52 Hey Gage (hug3) 00:42:52 kk 00:43:08 hey guys 00:43:09 so... 00:43:13 Nice job again Kolbie 00:43:15 That feeling when you want to change your characters name again but can't think of anything good 00:43:19 want any juice? 00:43:26 no 00:43:27 brb again 00:43:41 Hi Sandgar 00:43:52 aww really? It is orange juice 00:44:05 Back 00:44:14 I was on a French name generator and Marinette appeared 00:44:22 i got 3 litres 00:44:22 YES!!!!!!! JUST YES (Sorry for caps) 00:44:27 Thx :D @ Katy 00:44:51 and idk about the fluid ounces 00:45:01 -!- Williamm258 has joined Special:Chat 00:45:11 hi 00:45:15 hey 00:45:19 | 00:45:23 Hi Williamm258 00:45:30 -!- FNAFCHICK has joined Special:Chat 00:45:41 swear cheaker is good, back to bissness 00:46:02 I am sorry for all drama I made. 00:46:06 ? 00:46:23 S'okee 00:46:33 You are forgiven 00:46:37 ? 00:46:40 -!- Khanya 21 has left Special:Chat 00:46:47 Good Bye 00:46:50 i was not on for 2 hours 00:47:27 ? 00:47:43 Don't worry about it 00:47:56 ? 00:48:05 i just wanna know 00:48:08 Terry did you kick me or was it just chat being stupid again 00:48:17 Stupid 00:48:24 Okay 00:48:36 im gonna go soon 00:49:53 is no one on? 00:50:18 ? 00:50:21 I'm here 00:50:30 i gtg soon tho 00:50:31 I'm not 00:50:35 lol 00:50:41 lol madia 00:51:39 has this chat gone quiet all o a sudden? 00:51:47 of* 00:52:09 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:52:11 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:52:11 Yes 00:52:17 huh 00:52:19 I'm here 00:52:22 It was cursed 00:52:29 But the witch Madialiano 00:52:34 *by 00:52:43 madia lol 00:52:50 (laugh2) 00:53:14 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:53:23 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 00:53:33 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:53:35 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:46 -!- BucketFace has joined Special:Chat 00:53:58 | 00:54:01 its cursed by MADI 00:54:16 swear checker is fixed 00:54:18 . 00:54:24 We can't troll the bot? 00:54:24 Nooooo 00:54:30 NOOOOOOOO 00:54:34 -!- Slenderman'sProxySapphire has joined Special:Chat 00:54:52 hey Sapphy 00:54:58 WB Sapphy 00:55:00 Heya 00:55:30 hey 00:57:42 madi cursed the chat 00:57:58 Welcome back Sapphire 00:58:25 i need chat to just be like this morning 00:58:29 thxs LG 00:59:07 It was cursed 00:59:07 But the witch Madia liano 00:59:15 (i copy pasted) 00:59:48 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 00:59:58 hey Goldie 01:00:24 well Themaster3829 what singers do you lessen to? 01:00:37 any 01:00:57 WB Goldie 01:01:00 i like Techno music 01:01:05 thx Kolbie 01:01:24 wb 01:01:26 * GoldieBear dances to the them of gf 01:01:39 -!- Madialiano has joined Special:Chat 01:02:09 normally i like normal types of music or whatever music that is on my radio 01:02:25 I like marina and the diamonds and melanie martinez :) 01:02:26 *theme 01:02:41 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:02:51 * Themaster3829 sings "My name is no" by Meghan Trainor 01:03:08 its a good song 01:03:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:03:23 I love that song ! 01:03:30 also, chat is up and running again 01:03:40 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:04:05 thats good 01:04:07 Hai guys 01:04:12 hi 01:04:17 wb 01:04:20 I'm only here for a lil 01:04:34 ok 01:04:45 Well what shows do you guys watch? 01:04:52 so... i have some orange juice 01:05:04 what this wiki is about 01:05:07 Did I miss anything important? 01:05:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:05:54 love this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vsy1URDYK88 01:05:58 well, Madi cursed the chat and This is what she said: 01:05:58 It was cursed 01:05:58 But the witch Madia liano 01:06:14 *by 01:06:20 ik 01:06:28 i copied that 01:07:09 ok 01:07:23 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:07:41 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:07:42 i still have some juice 01:07:49 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:07:50 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:08:13 more lab rats 01:08:27 S4 01:08:45 I LOVE LAB RATS! 01:08:57 im watching it right now 01:09:03 Same @ Goldie 01:09:53 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:09:55 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:30 watching it 01:11:09 its the one where the 7 main charecters go to space 01:11:37 i gtg soon 01:11:40 Okie 01:12:26 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:12:29 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:12:42 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:12:43 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:12:59 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:13:06 me 01:14:38 me 01:14:52 It was cursed 01:14:52 But the witch Madia liano 01:14:52 *by 01:14:57 again. 01:16:28 im out 01:16:50 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:16:52 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:16:53 -!- SpongeOddFan has joined Special:Chat 01:16:58 -!- Themaster3829 has left Special:Chat 01:19:32 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:19:33 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:22:20 \o/ 01:22:36 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:22:37 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:30 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:23:48 back! 01:24:19 brb 01:24:21 again 01:24:46 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:34 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:26:24 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:26:29 Maxwell: Walks toward me. Me: Heyyy Maxwell! Maxwell: Walks away. Me: Or, not. 01:27:12 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:27:13 https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard 01:27:14 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:18 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:27:29 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:27:44 Is How to treat a princess showing up? 01:28:19 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:28:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:28:42 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:34 I don't see it 01:29:45 :( 01:30:00 :( 01:30:41 dang it 01:30:48 Yea 01:30:51 I'll have to "link spam" 01:30:52 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:30:54 https://67.media.tumblr.com/bba8230bb1e630fcaebd319207a42d28/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o1_1280.jpg 01:31:00 https://67.media.tumblr.com/0605cafecd53b547ea092fc9dbdf6bd5/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o2_1280.jpg 01:31:14 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:31:18 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:31:21 https://67.media.tumblr.com/cd69d428e07f803d0ca6bac99593fa44/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o3_1280.jpg 01:31:25 https://67.media.tumblr.com/cd69d428e07f803d0ca6bac99593fa44/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o3_1280.jpg 01:31:48 Cute ! 01:31:48 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:31:56 https://67.media.tumblr.com/756ff0ecb5d92c08ebe1e120998d7498/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o5_1280.jpg 01:32:11 https://65.media.tumblr.com/fe9d1626a1b0603784d3c920b8b0fb9d/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o6_1280.jpg 01:32:13 Aww 01:32:15 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:25 https://66.media.tumblr.com/1bd2e2fc7d634faef2c2ca516c2c47a5/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o7_1280.jpg 01:32:29 WB Valky (Grouphug) 01:32:32 https://67.media.tumblr.com/7929c8d4944f2283c565fc8918ac9525/tumblr_o80tsjdTgC1u4tjv7o8_1280.jpg 01:32:34 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:32:36 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:38 Gosh, so many parts! 01:32:44 Hey Valky (groupbhug) 01:32:48 (grouphug) 01:32:52 Oh my stars that was so good 01:33:09 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 01:33:17 Heeey (mabel) (grouphug) 01:33:32 Ikr? 01:33:34 <3 01:33:36 My heart 01:33:39 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 01:33:52 (Heart) 01:33:58 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:34:00 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:34:11 (Heart2) my creepily beating heart 01:34:27 ew 01:34:29 I always forget how disturbing that is 01:34:39 lol 01:34:50 Lol 01:34:53 I'm pretty sure an actual beating heart would be less creepy 01:35:21 Terry PM 01:36:32 e-e 01:36:57 -!- SpongeOddFan has joined Special:Chat 01:37:00 hey 01:37:22 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:37:24 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:30 Hi 01:38:16 Heeyo 01:40:26 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:40:27 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:40:57 Boop 01:42:22 http://bordercollie-15.tumblr.com/ More lions I just uploaded 01:42:53 Awwwww! So cute (heart) 01:43:01 Thank you! <3 01:43:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:44:17 Forgot I had this up lol 01:44:32 U draw so good Katy :D 01:44:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:44:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:45:56 Thanks so much Stevi! It's my dream to work in Disney Tv Animation! Maybe a storyboard artist. 01:46:04 Awesome :D 01:46:22 Since they do alot of the animation in Korea 01:46:47 I'd love to be a storyboard artist or voice actor 01:46:58 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:46:58 I wish I had more followers on tumbr XP I am new and don't know how to reach people on there 01:47:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:47:07 same here (highfive) 01:47:19 I'd follow u if I had a Tumblr 01:47:25 Aww :2 01:47:27 :3 01:47:27 (Highfive) 01:47:30 -!- IM STILL ALIVE has joined Special:Chat 01:47:42 * IM_STILL_ALIVE gets launched into chat 01:47:43 I subscribed to u on YouTube @ Katy 01:47:58 Hey I'M STILL ALIVE 01:48:10 Heeey STILL ALIVE (mabel) 01:48:14 u can call me nicole <3 01:48:26 oh, right whoops 01:48:26 Thank you very much for that Stevi! (hug5) 01:48:29 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 01:48:31 lol its cool 01:48:35 Heeey Nyx (mabel) 01:48:40 chat is much busier than earlier :o 01:48:41 o/ 01:48:41 Okie hi Nicole (heart) 01:48:45 I really apreshiate it and I'm almost to 100! (party) 01:48:46 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:48:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:48:53 Appreciate 01:48:54 katy u do yt? 01:48:59 Yup 01:49:01 Your welcome Katy (hug5) 01:49:07 i do too :D what do u do? 01:49:11 Hey Nyx (Grouphug) 01:49:16 Nvm 01:49:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:49:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:49:26 I also have a YouTube 01:49:34 im gamzee413 aj on yt 01:49:36 I mostly do impressions 01:49:49 Uh well my friend makes fursuits so we record with those, con videos, and I do what I call "Gravity Falls Friday" 01:49:53 at 126 subs 01:49:54 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:50:03 Unboxing or talking about 01:50:06 Ah 01:50:06 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:50:25 -!- Valkryie247 has left Special:Chat 01:50:28 I need to upload the D23 TV animation pannel 01:50:31 panel 01:50:34 Cool 01:50:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:50:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:50:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TaGHwgoXtk <3 <3 <3 01:51:45 I look weird because it was a dream come true! "Someone pinch me dude!" 01:52:08 alex is such a sweet guy 01:52:18 Wanna see one of my vids ? @ Katy 01:52:26 Yeah! 01:52:43 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6yy2uLV3jpE 01:52:49 1 more like until I get 50 on that video 01:52:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:52:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:52:55 afhdsh SO MANY! 01:53:22 hey KP 01:53:30 Heey Spongy 01:53:37 Heeeeey 01:53:40 Lol idk 01:53:48 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:50 You sounds like Valk 01:53:51 xD 01:53:55 Booo who would do a dislike? XD 01:54:00 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 01:54:10 Lol 01:54:15 Lol 01:54:22 WB Valky (Grouphug) 01:54:26 Thanks (grouphug) 01:54:30 I have a AMV channel Do you guys want to see? 01:54:44 https://31.media.tumblr.com/2b871e9d9d3dfcb341c734559dfe40d6/tumblr_inline_ng79lhDQfM1smz3e2.gif 01:55:11 Lol yeah 01:55:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=191UDxmgwzU Cuteness 01:56:02 XD 01:56:10 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:56:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:57:27 what am i watching? 01:58:18 I commented on it and liked it @ Katy 01:58:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:58:43 Aw thanks!!! <3 01:58:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:58:50 (Heart) 01:59:21 Your welcome 01:59:49 Anyone wanna link to my videos? 01:59:49 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:59:50 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:59:58 did you record this? @KP 02:00:17 I subscribed back Kolbie! <3 02:00:30 Thx ^-^ (heart) 02:00:35 Record what Spongy? 02:01:13 on that vid 02:01:57 Oh yeah! Well technically my friend did.... I'm in the Stitch costume! XD 02:02:21 I'm gonna leave now 02:02:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WREobnmYO4M 02:02:27 Baiii Madia (mabel) 02:02:29 and brb again 02:02:40 Byeeeeeeeee 02:02:42 Awww 02:02:47 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:02:49 Bye gold, BYEEEEEE! 02:02:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:03:02 Lol valky 02:03:56 My friend and I want to make a full suit for it. 02:03:58 -!- SpongeOddFan has joined Special:Chat 02:04:00 *curse warning on the Fanart but I did the voices* https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa9h_3RE0Ho 02:04:06 -!- Valkryie247 has left Special:Chat 02:04:29 Oh yeah I remember that! 02:04:39 sorry, i refreshed, didn't see your reply @KP 02:04:45 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:04:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:04:51 -!- Madialiano has left Special:Chat 02:05:07 Lol I wish I had more comic ideas... 02:05:32 did you say something i said above? 02:05:37 about that vid? 02:05:42 If anyone has any let me know! I could draw them and you could voice the characters Kolbie! 02:05:54 Awesome :D 02:06:08 Collaboration! :D 02:06:11 I'll try thinking of some 02:06:23 -!- Williamm258 has left Special:Chat 02:06:33 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:06:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:07:05 My attempt at singing Peridot's part on Peace and Love on the planet earth -> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7DgJ4EyJHL4 02:07:13 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:07:14 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:08:35 WAT 02:08:39 oops caps 02:08:40 wat 02:08:48 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 02:09:18 -!- Themaster3829 has joined Special:Chat 02:09:22 hey 02:09:42 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:09:48 sandgar 02:10:32 im not going now *sigh* 02:10:32 im going at 5 PM 02:10:32 u there 02:10:56 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:01 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:11:03 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:09 -!- Valkryie247 has joined Special:Chat 02:11:12 valky 02:11:17 hey valky 02:11:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:11:22 WB Valky (Grouphug) 02:11:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:11:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WREobnmYO4M what's with the voice over at the end btw? XD 02:11:26 Haiya 02:11:27 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:11:28 Thanks (grouphug) 02:11:33 (grouphug) 02:11:35 hey 02:12:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xdw-G2QxYM4 got to love these old show intros 02:12:53 I remember that show! 02:12:56 I like S1 style better though XD 02:13:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:13:13 Lol yeah 02:13:14 Idk but it's not the same.... 02:13:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:13:20 KP see PM 02:13:24 Skinny dragon XD 02:13:39 Lol 02:13:46 Btw I have the video game for the DS! 02:13:52 back in the day XD 02:13:54 mum and dad are gone 02:14:02 Awesome :D @ Katy 02:14:30 -!- IM STILL ALIVE has joined Special:Chat 02:14:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_2zS8pTHOI Brandy and Mr. Whiskers anybody? <3 02:15:15 hi 02:15:18 Animal cartoons <3 02:15:22 or something 02:15:37 XD 02:16:02 thankfully Madia isn't here to put a spell or curse on this poor chat 02:16:06 like Perry the Platypus? @KP ;P 02:16:19 uh 02:16:27 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:16:28 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:16:49 wpw uh wrong show 02:16:51 *makes perry noises* 02:16:54 Lol 02:16:56 I can do that IRL 02:17:06 i accidently pressed F12 02:17:06 I can't do it really good 02:17:17 me nither kolbie 02:17:55 terry..? 2016 06 03